Immer mit dir
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Ellos estaban juntos, pero todo a su alrededor parecía querer separarlos de una vez por todas… pero ellos no lo dejarían.


"**Immer mit dir"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Ellos estaban juntos, pero todo a su alrededor parecía querer separarlos de una vez por todas… pero ellos no lo dejarían.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece.

* * *

Aquellos dos cuerpos reposaban sobre aquel lecho. Afuera una tormenta de nieve, tan intensa como ninguna otra, al menos del último tiempo, pero a aquellos dos amantes no les importaba en absoluto.

Eran suaves jadeos, pequeños murmullos, como si no quisieran despertar a nadie, aunque claro, nadie quedaba ya en aquella enorme casa, que anteriormente albergo a muchas de las naciones que habían pertenecido a la gran Unión Soviética, pero aquello ya no existía, era sólo un momento efímero en la historia, un punto más entre tantas naciones que existieron y cambiaron su nombre, pero aquello ¿qué le importaba a esos dos amantes, en aquel lecho?, la verdad es que nada…

No les importaba más que aquellos instantes en que estaban juntos, aquellos pocos momentos de felicidad que tenían…

Uno de los amantes era grande, tal vez el más grande de muchos hombres, pero sus ojos amatistas dejaban ver que no importa lo grande que eres, pues sigues siendo frágil se alguna manera.

Sus pálidos labios recorrían la piel suave, con alguna que otra cicatriz de alguna batalla, del cuerpo bajo suyo, aquel cuerpo que lo enloquecía, aquél cuerpo que adoraba, porque adoraba completamente a aquel hombre, que lo miraba con aquellos rojos ojos, tan rojos como rubíes.

Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, con amor, con necesidad. Tenían necesidad el uno del otro, por sentir la piel del otro, los gemidos, los gruñidos, los jadeos, aquellas palabras ahogadas llenas de amor.

Las manos ansiosas, acariciando, arañando aquella piel tan conocida, pero que sin embargo no deseaban apartarse nunca de ella, deseando que aquel calor, provocado por las caricias en el cuerpo ajeno, quedaran plasmadas en las yemas de sus dedos, deseando que aquel delicioso toque nunca desapareciera de sus ser.

Aquellos labios se encontraban una y otra vez, siendo que las caricias se volvían más osadas, siendo que buscaban más el uno del otro, buscaban llenarse, complacer, sentirse… pero por sobre todo buscaban sentir que no estaban solos, necesitaban saber que se tenían mutuamente sin importar que.

Con lentitud comenzaron a hacerse el amor, porque era aquello lo que ellos hacían, el amor, no era algo sólo sexual, sino que buscaban llenarse hasta no poder más.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, con palabras de amor ahogadas por sus propios gruñidos, llegaron a sus orgasmos juntos, como siempre lo hacían, cada vez que se amaban de aquella manera tan privada, tan sensual.

Cayeron exhaustos en la cama. El carmesí mirándose de frente al amatista, llenos de amor, con una gran necesidad.

Los labios volvieron a juntarse, pero ahora era con ternura y necesidad… los jadeos prontamente se normalizaron y cayeron en un silencio que no querían romper, que realmente no querían romper, pero el leve sollozó, de parte del hombre de ojos amatista, rompió aquel silencio.

— Tranquilo… Mein lieb… — Susurró el hombre albino, acariciándole con cuidado las mejillas a aquel hombre rubio cenizo que tanto amaba, que tanto necesitaba. Vio como el hombre lo miraba con un puchero, cual niño pequeño. — Nunca te dejaré mein lieb… sin importar cuanto tiempo pase y aunque no nos veamos tan seguido como antes… volveremos a estar juntos, mein lieb, nunca dejaré de amarte… mi asombrosa persona nunca dejará de amarte…

— ¿J-Juras q-que no m-me dejaras, c-conejito? — Susurró el ruso, asustado, aferrándose más al albino, como si no quisiera que se apartara nunca de él, porque de hecho aquello era lo que quería. Nunca se quería apartar de su conejito, pero el mundo y el tiempo parecían en su contra.

— Vanya… — Susurró con dulzura, haciendo que el ruso lo viera, sonriéndole con amor. — Nadie nunca podrá separarnos… te lo juro… aunque tenga que escaparme cada noche de la casa de West, aunque corra por la nieve para llegar a ti, nada me separará… nunca… ni aunque todo esté en contra, que todo se vaya a la mierda… porque yo no te dejaré nunca. — Y para concluir lo dicho, lo beso con cuidado con amor, sellando de aquella manera su juramento, porque si bien todo el tiempo y el mundo estaba en su contra, ellos no dejarían de amarse, ellos no dejarían que nada los separase…


End file.
